A Common Ally
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Now that the Beardsley and North families have learned to get along can they do the same thing for the now joined Katherin and Jaspers families. Can they show these two opposite families that they can truly get along and work together to become one
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Prologue**

"Willow come on you have to talk to me it's been almost seven and half weeks," a tall slim woman says. She has long straight brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Come on Francine, she'll talk, just give her some time," a tall muscular man says. He has short blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"It's just not like her Hank," the woman says named Francine Katherin-Jaspers.

"Just give her some time before you know it we will be in New London and everything will be fine," the says named Hank Jaspers.

"Hopefully between Frank and Helen's families they can get her talking," Francine says looking around the two bedroom house.

"Hopefully, ready to go," Hanks asks holding a box.

"That I am, Willow time to go," Francine calls.

A slim and talll seventeen year old with long curly brown hair with a hint of red and crystal blue eyes with a layer of green underneath. She's carrying a large black bag and a novel with her headphones and MP3 player going off.

"Let's go get the other fifteen," Hank tells her.

"Let's," Francine says placing the second key on the counter.

The two walk out of the building and to the four waiting cars. Willow walks over to the Purple Sedan and puts her bags into the passenger seat before standing by the driver's side door.

"Okay these are the sitting arrangements. They will not be changed. In Isabella's car there will be Aiden, Christopher, Jayden, Alexander, David, Mathew and Jacob. In Francine's car there will be Sophia, Olivia, and Emma. In my car there will be Anthony, Noah, Daniel, and Joshua. The directions are to be followed directly. We are going to first go to San Francisco from there we will travel to Wichita, Kansas, followed by Gettysburg, Pennsylvania and then to New London, Connecticut. Okay we are going to meet at Grace Cathedral, which is located on California Street. Now if we all get there quickly we can get a move on," Hank says.

"Of course," everyone says but Willow who swiftly enters her car and drives off. It seems so bland to the young girl to be doing this trip again.

The last time she did this was when she was ten and her parents and she were moving from New York to San Diego. They visited all of the interesting places. It took them a week but it was worth it. Everything was different. Now her father had died, her mother remarried, Willow split from love and friends, and a whole new family. Willow could make this journey on her own if she had to. She had often thought about it lately. All of her dearest friends lived in New London, and the love of her life.

'Screw Hank, I'm going on my own. All I have to do is go from San Francisco to St. Louis. I'll take a few hors of sleep there. Then I'll go to Boston, now that is to north, I'll go to New York, get a few more hours then go to New London. I can stay at the Napoleon's Retreat Bed and Breakfast in St. Louis, then the St. Mark's Hotel in New York, then to New London, I go," Willow thought as she reprogrammed her GPS.

Willow continued on her path as the other three vehicles pulled up to the Grace Cathedral and she was already in Nevada.

"Where is Willow," two sixteen year old males ask as they are slim and short with black hair and green eyes.

"Give me a minute," Francine says pushing a few buttons on her GPS. "What is she doing in Nevada?"

"Probably on her own trail," a seventeen year old female says as she is tall and slim and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm having to agree with Isabella on this one," Hank says.

"I know but she should be fine. She'll probably hit St. Louis and then New York. I'll call Helen and Frank and see if they can keep an eye out for her," Francine says.

"Wait why does she not have to follow," the girl says again named Isabella.

"Probably because she knows where she is going," one of the two boys says as he wears an orange shirt.

"Shut up Matthew," Isabella says.

"Make me," the boy says named Matthew.

"Yeah make him, and you're just mad that she gets to go first," the other boy says as he wears a red shirt.

"No one asked for you input Jacob," Isabella says.

"He didn't have to," the other boy says named Jacob.

"Cut it out you three," Hank says.

"Yes dad," the three say.

"How about we go eat," Francine says. "I know this great Italian restaurant."

"Sure," the rest say.

"It's called Little Joe's & Baby Joe's and it is located on 2550 Van Ness," Francine says.

"Let's go," the young kids call as the reenter their vehicles.

Willow had reached Salt Lake City, Utah when she decided to go and stop for food at the Lion House Pantry. She grabbed a quick bite to eat before continuing on her path. She knew her net stop was Denver in a few hours for another bite to eat. She was going to Tosh's Hacienda for a bite and then would decide whether she would stay in Kansas City or not, thinking the rest would end up in Denver for the night.

Willow ended up in St. Louis after all. She checked herself into her room that she had called ahead for. She checked her phone messages. There was one from her mother, one from Helen and one from William. Her mother told her that she understood why she went off on her own and that Helen or Frank would contact her. Helen told her that her mother was worried and that she could stay with her, Frank, and the kids when she got into New London. William's message was how he missed her, and how he knew she missed her dad but this whole move was not a bad thing. He wanted her to call on his cell when she got this.

Willow desperately wanted to talk to Will but she couldn't. She took a vow of silence and was sticking to it. She instead sent him a simple text that read, '**I can't talk 2 an1 b/c no1 knows how I fell but I do miss u and I luv u**'.

Willow then shut off her phone and went to bed.


	2. Willow's On Her Own

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 1: Willow's On Her Own**

"Can one of you kids get the phone," Helen calls from her design studio.

"I got it," William says before hitting talk. "Beardsley-North residence, William speaking."

"Hey William its Francine Katherin-Jaspers," Francine says.

"Francine, hi how are you," William asks as he walks up towards his step-mother's studio.

"Troubled to say the least," Francine says.

"Anything I can do to help," William asks.

"Have Willow talk to me, and keep an eye out for her, she took off on her own," Francine says.

"I'll have both of my eyes peeled and I'll see what I can do about the vow of silence," William says reaching the studio, "It's Francine Katherin-Jaspers, Willow left the pack."

"What," Helen says taking the phone from her step-son.

William quickly climbs back down the stairs to find Christina, Phoebe, and Dylan. He reaches the girls room first. He knocks on the door before opening it. "We have a big problem that we have to solve, mine and Dylan's room now," William says before leaving.

"The girls quickly follow as Dylan looks confused as they enter the room.

"Okay what problem are you talking about," Christina says sitting on William's bed as Phoebe sits on Dylan's.

"That was Francine Katherin-Jaspers on the phone, Willow took off," William says.

"What," the others ask.

"Yes, I said she took off. Now looks like this vow of silence has still continued as well. Ideas on how to fix," William asks in a desperate help mode.

"We know that she is getting the attic right," Phoebe says thinking away.

"So what," Christina says.

"We redesign it to her room in New York and San Diego. We put it like she never moved. We can show her together that this is not that bad," Dylan explains.

"That could work," William says.

"One little problem known as Isabella," Christina says.

"Right forgot about her," William says.

"Fill us in please," Phoebe and Dylan say.

"Basically she's me but ten times more of a bitch, especially when it comes to not having her way," Christina says.

"Plus she has a thing for me," William says.

Phoebe and Dylan share a look before saying, "don't worry about her, we'll cover that."

"The vow of silence, only you can fix though William," Phoebe says with Dylan and Christina agreeing.

"I know but how can we of all people understand. I mean her dad has only been gone for eighteen months and her mother has been married for almost two months," William says.

"We know you have a deeper connection with her, you can get her to talk and even if it is only to you, it's something. I mean from what I've heard she quit being Willow, no nothing of her talents," Christina says.

"Exactly I haven't got a piece of music in that time frame, her vlogs have gotten nothing. Either have her writing sites, no new recipes, no new art projects, nothing," Dylan says.

"Okay we have to start somewhere," William says.

"You two can speak Spanish better than anyone in either family," Phoebe says.

"What about that code you two used to write and speak in," Christina says.

"That would be perfect, no one would know but you two and she would be talking," Dylan says.

"Did you forget Christina that dad banned the code languages," Williams says.

"There are exceptions to the bans and you know it," Christina says as there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dylan and William say.

"What bad and what exception would you be looking for," Frank asks.

"Well you see Francine Katherin-Jaspers called and she said that Willow left the pack," Dylan starts.

"So we though we could think of something to cheer her up, so we thought we retransform her room into what it was and show her that this is all not bad," Phoebe says.

"Then we remembered her vow of silence, not that any of us do not agree with her. So I remembered that she and William could not only speak Spanish but they had their code," Christina adds in.

"Then I reminded her of the banned and that is when you hear her statement," William finishes.

"Why would Spanish not work," Frank asks.

"It's not that we can't all speak Spanish but in a way," Phoebe trails off.

"IT would be just Willow and William with no one else, since we all know she feels safest with William," Christina states.

"So it would best because she would be talking to William but she would still have her vow of silence till she was ready," Frank asks.

"Basically," the elder four say.

"Well I'll give you the exception but only till school comes, you know how I feel about secrets," Frank says.

"Secrets do not belong in a family," the four say.

"You got it and I'm going over tomorrow to go direct the movers, if you four want to put part one of you plan into action," Frank says before leaving.

"Told you, now who has pictures of her room from New York," Christina says as William grabs a box.

"That would be me," Dylan says grabbing a box form under his bed.

"Let's get to work," Phoebe says as they compare pictures.


	3. Returning To New York

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 2: Returning to New York**

Willow awoke bright and early the next morning. She quickly took a shower and got on with her day. She turned her phone to see that she had a new message from William.

It was a text message but it was not written in English, it was in their code. She had to remember to teach him Latin since his dad hated codes. Latin wasn't a code just a forgotten language. It had read in English, '**You can always talk to me. Please talk to me I'm worried about you. I love you Wills**.'

'I guess this is his way of telling me his dad is letting him use our code," Willows thinks as she packs up her stuff. 'It was probably Christina's idea.'

Willow quickly packs back up her Sedan after having breakfast. She texts William back and the message reads in English, '**I'll talk 2 u when I get there. I just need time 2 myself. There is nothing 2 b worried about. I luv u 2 Will**.'

She continues on the road knowing her next stop would be Pittsburg, Pennsylvania for lunch. The rest got up in Denver and quickly got to work as they were headed to Wichita next.

"Where's Willow," three boys fourteen ask, they all have black hair and green eyes and are tall and slim.

"One minute," Francine says. "She is in Missouri, well more like on the order of Missouri and Illinois."

"So she stayed in St. Louis," one of the boys wearing a green shirt asks.

"I'm not sure David," Francine says.

"What other cities are on the border," the boy asks named David.

"Quincy," another boy says with a blue shirt on.

"That is a possibility Alexander," Francine says.

"Where else," the boy says named Alexander.

"Nowhere else the other cities are too far from the border," the third boy says wearing a black shirt.

"I think so Jayden," Hank says.

"Hmm I want to say St Louis," the boy says named Jayden.

"Well ask her when we see her," Matthew says now wearing an orange stripped shirt.

"That we will," Jacob says now wearing a red plaid shirt.

"Can we go," Isabella asks.

"Yes, we can, next stop Wichita, we are meeting at the Old Cowtown Museum located on Sim Park Drive," Hank says as the load up and drive off.

Willow decided to stop off in Bloomington, Indiana for a bite to eat at Micheal's Uptown Café. Willow was sitting outside waiting on her food when her phone went off, it was William calling. Willow took a deep breath before answering it. This is the conversation in English:

"Wills," William asks.

"Hi," Willow manages to say in a whisper.

"Hi, how are you," William asks.

"I've been better Will, you," Willow says.

"Better now that I'm talking to you. You had us all worried," William says.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry," Willow says.

"Where are you," William asks.

"A café in Bloomington, Indiana. What about you," Willow asks.

"Standing in what is going to be your room," William replies slightly laughing.

"Well I should be in New London by mid morning or early afternoon tomorrow depending on how far I travel," William says.

"Well how far y=are you hoping for," William asks.

"Either New York or Mystic at the longest," Willow says.

"If you reach Mystic you may as well come all the way to New London, it's only about fifteen to twenty minutes," William says.

"I don't know it depends on how tired I am," Willow says.

"How about this, you make it to Mystic and I'll meet you at the Mystic Pizza, we'll have dinner and I'll drive you back," William proposes instead.

"Deal but I better get going, like I said I'm only in Indiana," Willow says.

"Text me if you make it out there," William says.

"I will, I love you," Willow says.

"I love you too, bye," William says.

"Bye," Willow says before hanging up and paying. She quickly gets back on the road.

In Wichita the others are pulling into Tanaya's Soup Kitchen. Francine is talking on her cell as she hits buttons on her GPS.

"Where do you think Willow is now," two boys a girl ask all twelve. She is slim and tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. One of the boys is short and slim with black hair and blue eyes, while the other boy is tall and slim with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who cares," Isabella says.

"We do," the other fourteen say.

"Indiana," Francine says.

"So she probably went through Illinois," the girl says.

"That would be correct Emma," Hank says.

"Hmm," the girl says named Emma.

"That would mean she would go through Ohio next," the tall boy asks.

"Most likely Daniel," Francine says.

"Hmm," the boy says named Daniel.

"Then probably Pennsylvania, followed by New Jersey and New York," the short boy says.

"A very good possibility Joshua," Hank says.

"Hmm," the boy says named Joshua.

"We will have to ask her when we see her," Matthew says as they start lunch.

"Who called Francine," Alexander asks.

"That was William Beardsley," Francine says.

"Really, what did dear William have to say," Hank says.

"That he got Willow to break her vow of silence, just like I knew he would," Francine says.

"Why is that," Jacob says.

"How is that," Jayden says.

"How did he do it," David asks.

"Why was William the key," Isabella asks mad as ever.

"Well to answer Jacob and Isabella's questions, William and Willow were dating right before your father and I got married and I knew they shared a special bond. I hope that answers your question Jayden. As for David's they have this code that only they know," Francine says.

"Wow," the children say but Isabella who seems pissed.

"So he wanted to check in," Hank asks.

"That and he was pretty sure that Willow will be inn New London by tonight," Francine says.

"Why is that," Isabella asks.

"They have in formal plans for dinner at a restaurant in Mystic and William offered to drive her the rest of the way, if she was too tired," Francine says.

"Sounds like William," Hanks says.


	4. Willow's Room

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 3: Willow's Room**

"Wow," Helen and Frank say as they walked into the attic.

"Does it scream Willow," the four ask covered in paint and glue.

"That it does, it reminds me of when Dylan and Phoebe were little," Helen says looking around the room.

"It reminds me of home in San Diego and dragging either William or Christina home," Hank says.

"Whoa Willow," the other fourteen say when they see the room.

"That's what we were going for," the four say.

"You hit it," Jimi, Naoko, and Harry say.

"It shows who she is," Michael says.

"All different parts of her," Kelly and Joni say.

"It shows just her," Mick says.

"It has her style," Lau says.

"It shows her personality," Bina and Marissa say.

"All of the above," Otter and Ely say.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Aldo and Ethan say.

"I think we did a good job," William says.

"I second that," Dylan says.

"Something is missing though," Christina says.

"Ah I know," Phoebe says as she places a picture of Willow, her mom and her dad on her bed side table along with a photo of her and William. On her desk she places two photos one of her and the North family and the other of her and Beardsley family. "There now it is perfect."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Christina says.

"Talking about Willow, what were you two talking about," Dylan asks.

"She was talking," everyone but Dylan asks.

"She was but in code and so was he but I did hear Mystic a few times, and New London, New York and Mystic Pizza," Dylan says.

"He also called Francine but I couldn't hear him," Christina says.

"One bad eavesdropping Christina and Dylan and two you better start explaining," Frank says.

"Pretty much wherever she is now, she hopes to make it to either Mystic or New York by tonight. If she ends up in Mystic, she should meet William at Mystic Pizza for a late dinner and then he'll drive her, the rest of the way since it's only fifteen to twenty minutes," Helen says.

"Basically," William says.

"Yeah," the others scream happily.

"Guys we still have to wait for a text," William says.

"Ah," they all groan.

"Come on let's go home, shower and have lunch," Frank says.

"Sounds good," the others agree leaving the house with all the boxes and furniture in the right rooms.

Four hours later William is sitting on his bed with his headphones in and listening to the new Pearl Jam CD. Dylan walks into the room and sees William's cell phone vibrating and almost falls off the desk as he catches it. He walks over to William and shakes his feet.

William removes his head phones and says, "What?"

"Your phone has been vibrating and it almost crashed to the floor," Dylan says tossing him his phone.

"Thanks," William says opening and unlocking his phone to see Willow had text him back. The message reads: '**Should be in Mystic in thirty to forty-five minutes, stopped in NYC for Hot Chocolate with an old friend. I can't wait to see you and I love you Will**.' "Yes, oh yeah."

"Off to Mystic you go," Dylan asks grinning.

"Off to Mystic I go," William says walking over to his closet looking for something.

"Dude what are you looking for," Dylan says.

"My black Pearl Jam t-shirt with the dates on the back," William says continuing to look.

"Hold on a minute you have a Pearl Jam concert t-shirt," Dylan asks surprised.

"Yeah Wills and I went to a concert in San Diego about three months ago. I got a black one and she got a white one," William says searching.

"What's he looking for," the girls ask from the door.

"His black Pearl Jam Concert t-shirt," Dylan says as Phoebe is shocked as he was.

"Didn't you put it on the top shelf underneath the Nickleback, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan and Green Day t-shirts," Christina questions.

"AH," William says grabbing it. "Thanks, I know I have them somewhere." He also grabs a pair of jeans before racing off to the bathroom.

"You get to explain," Dylan and Phoebe say.

"Willow used to win tickets off the raid for concert tickets and t-shirts and William always went with her," Christina says.

"What's so special about the Pearl Jam Concert," Dylan asks.

"It was the last one they went to," Christina says. "He'll come back in her and change his mind. He'll grab his baby blue engraved polo."

"How do you know," Phoebe asks.

"It's Willow's favorite on him," Christina says going to get it from the closet.

"What was I thinking," William asks fifteen minutes later.

"Old time memories, here," Christina says switching him for the baby blue polo.

"Thanks," William says pulling it over his head.

"No problem and Helen said she'd drive you, now all you have to do is go," Christina says as she ruffles his semi-dry hair and hands him his phone and wallet.

"You are a life saver sis, bye," William says before leaving.


	5. Witchita To Pittsburg

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 4: Wichita to Pittsburgh**

"Okay let's go," Hanks says as they loaded the cars back up.

"We will be going to Pittsburgh. We are all going to Pittsburg and will meet at the Priory located on 614 Pressley Street. That is our pit stop for tonight," Francine says.

"Let's go," Isabella says getting into the driver's seat still fuming.

"Sp we can go Missouri, Illinois, Kentucky, West Virginia then to Pennsylvania or Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, then to Pennsylvania," Matthew says.

"Which is quicker," Isabella asks.

"Same amount of time," Matthew says. "Basically water or land?"

"Let's let Christopher and Aiden decide," Isabella says.

"Okay," Matthew says before turning around to the four and six year old boys.

"What up Matthew," the four year old says. He has blue eyes and black hair; he is slim and tall.

"It's what's up Aiden," the six years old says. He has black hair and green eyes and is short and slim.

"Shut up Christopher," the four year old says named Aiden.

"Aiden that's not nice, apologize to Christopher," Jacob says.

"I'm sorry," Aiden says.

"I'm sorry too," the six year old says named Christopher.

"Okay now do you two want to go path A or path B," Matthew asks the two.

"We want to go path B," the boys say at the same time.

"Path B it is then," Isabella says wondering what is going on in the other two cars.

"Anthony and Noah do you want to go through Kentucky or Indiana," Hank asks the eight and ten year old.

"Hmm," the eight year old with blonde hair and blue eyes and is slim and average height says.

"Mmm," the ten year old says with blonde hair and green eyes and is slim and tall.

"I think Kentucky, you Noah," the eight year old says.

"I think so too, Anthony," the ten year old says named Noah.

"Kentucky is the way Captain," the eight year old says named Anthony.

"That is the way we shall go," Hank says wondering about the other two cars.

"Okay Kentucky or Indiana girls," Francine asks.

"I vote Indiana," Emma says.

"Hmm I think Kentucky," a ten year old girl says with black hair and blue eyes and is tall and slim, "you Sophia?"

"Well Olivia I say Kentucky," the eight years old girl says with green eyes and blonde hair and is slim and average height. Her name is Sophia.

"Two votes Kentucky and one Indiana," the ten year old girl says named Olivia.

"Well two to one, we are going through Kentucky, sorry Emma," Francine says.

"It's okay, you can't always win," Emma says.

"No you can't," Francine says wondering about Willow.

Four hours later the three cars pull into the hotel and get ready for dinner and bed before their final leg of their trip to their new house.


	6. Mystic Pizza

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 5: Mystic Pizza**

Willow arrived at the Starbucks on the corner of Fifth and Twenty-Third Street. She was meeting an old friend for a hot chocolate before going to Mystic.

"Willow Louise Katherin," an older voice says spotting her.

"Nicholas," Willow says hugging the older man.

"What brings you to New York," the man says sitting down as a server puts a hot chocolate in front of her.

"My mom remarried and we are moving to New London with him and his fifteen children," Willow says in a quiet voice.

"What? What was your mother thinking? How long have they been married," Nicholas says.

"Uh seven and three quarter weeks," Willow replies.

"Well you do not have to worry I'm here to protect you," Nicholas says holding her hand.

"What would I do without my life coach," Willow asks.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," Nicholas says. "So tell how have you been coping?"

"Vow of silence, only broken earlier today," Willow says sipping her hot chocolate.

"By Mr. William Beardsley I am guessing," Nicholas asks.

"Yes but I'm talking to him in code," Willow says.

"Well at least you are talking," he says.

"He actually offered to meet me at Mystic Pizza tonight and we can talk, and he'll drive me the rest of the way," Willow says.

"I like the sound of this young man," Nicholas says.

"I really do love him and he makes me completed. I mean his dad remarried Helen North, so he knows what it's like," Willow says.

"He sounds perfect, now you know we will have to find you a good gynecologist if you decide to," Nicholas says.

Willow laughs and shakes her head before saying, "don't I know it."

"How many siblings does William have," Nicholas asks.

"He has seven. His sister Christina is sixteen and Kelly is eleven. His twin brother Otter and Ely are six. His little brother Harry is fourteen, Michael is twelve, and Ethan is four, not to mention the ten step siblings," Willow says.

"Remind me of the North children again," Nicholas asks.

"Phoebe, the eldest, is seventeen, her sister Naoko is fourteen, then Joni is eleven, and twins Bina and Marissa are six. Dylan, the second eldest, is sixteen, his brother Jimi is also fourteen, then Mick who is nine, then Lau who is eight, and Aldo, the youngest, is four," Willow says.

"Now tell me about your new step-father and step siblings," Nicholas asks.

"Well my step father's name is Hank Jaspers, he is also windowed and he is a Naval Captain. Aiden is the youngest and he is four. He is starting Junior Kindergarden in the fall. He is interested in boats. Then there is Christopher and he is six. He is starting grade one in the fall. He is interested in planes. Now the last set of twins is Anthony and Sophia. They are eight and starting grade three in the fall. Anthony is interested in Boy scouts while Sophia is interested in Girl Scouts. Then Noah and Olivia the second set of twins. Noah and Olivia are ten and going into grade five in the fall. Noah is interested in baseball while Olivia is interested in Ballet.

"Preceding them is the second set of triplets. Joshua, Emma, and Daniel are twelve and are starting grade five in the fall. Emma is interested in tap, while Joshua is interested in Mixed Martial Arts and Daniel is interested in boxing. They are after by the first set of triplets whom are all identical. Alexander, David, and Jayden are fourteen and are starting grade nine. They all like sailing. The way you can tell them apart is by the color they wear, Alexander likes to wear blue, while Jayden likes to wear black, and David likes to wear green. Then comes the first set of twin whom are identical. Matthew and Jacob are sixteen, they are going into grade eleven and both are interested in volleyball. They just like the triplets can be distinguished by color, Matthew likes to wear orange while Jacob likes to wear red.

"The eldest is Isabella, also seventeen and going into grade twelve. She is interested in popularity, gossip, and shopping. She hates the fact that I get my own room, that I am friends with the Beardsley family and will probably hate me more when she finds about William and me. Not to all of her siblings like me more, no matter I have not said a word," Willow says.

"Wow, I think we are going to have to work with your issues with Miss Isabella," Nicholas says.

"I know," Willow says knowing it will be hard work.

"Okay, I will not keep you from William. When you are settled, we will set up and appointment," Nicholas says.

"Okay," Willow says as they stand and hug.

"Let your friends in, and the rest. They are worried about you. I also expect to see some more entries on your vlogs, sites, blogs and pod casts," Nicholas says.

"You will," Willow says before leaving and texting William. Willow get back into her car and drives towards Mystic.

"Nervous," Helen asks as she drives towards the tiny town.

"A bit, does that sound weird," William asks.

"Not at all, I felt the same way when I decided to go to the Class Reunion Cruise," Helen says.

"That was what twenty year or so," William comments.

"Felt the same way after every break we spent apart also," Helen retorts.

"Okay, now I feel better," William says.

"You'll do fine, trust me," Helene says as she pull up in front of Mystic Pizza.

"I hope so, see you later tonight," William says before exiting.

"Night," Helen says before driving off as she spots a purple sedan and so does William.


	7. Together Again

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 6: Together Again**

Willow parked the purple sedan in an empty parking spot. She saw Helen drive off in the dark Escalade only moments prior. She exited the car and could see William standing by the door casually. He seemed to be in his own world as she approached him. He was wearing jeans and her favorite baby blue polo and his hair was ruffle up.

'Looks like Christina is still looking out for the younger and older ones,' Willow thinks as William looks up.

'Wow she looks amazing,' William thinks as he sees in a mauve tank top that perfectly fitted and a pale green skirt that went a few inches above her knee. She had grown a few more inches taller since he had last seen her. She was only five feet four inches; she looks now like five feet eight inches.

Willow's blue eyes lock on with William's hazel ones as she stands in front of him. William wraps his arms around her slim waist and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much," William says.

"You have no idea, how much I feel the same way," Willow says into his chest as her arms encircle his waist.

"I think I do," William says before passionately kissing her.

Willow removes her arms from his waist and puts them around his neck as she kisses him back. William hands rest on her hips as he nips at her bottom lip. Willow gladly opens her lips as his tongue dives into a power battle with her own. The kiss is broken for some much needed oxygen as the feeling of light headiness appeared.

"Whoa," is the only thing either can say.

"Tell me about it," Willow says first to recover.

"Come on let's get pizza," William says as his hand latches on to hers as they walk into the pizzeria.

"Table for two," the host says.

"Yes please," William says as the host leads them over to a table in a secluded area.

"Your waiter will be right with you," the host says handing them both a menu before going back to his seat.

"Stuffed crust, with double cheese and pepperoni pizza," Willow asks.

"I was just about to say that," William says.

"Hi I'm Jim and I'll be your waiter for this evening," an middle age man says.

"Can we get an order of stuffed dough, a large stuffed crust with double cheese and pepperoni pizza, and two orange pops," William says.

"Coming right up," Jim says before disappearing.

"So how was New York," William asks.

"The same as always; fast-paced, crazy, busy and crowded," Willow says as Jim returns with their two orange pops.

"Sounds crazy," William says.

"I guess it really depends on how well you know the area," Willow says.

"So how was Nicholas," William asks knowing she went to vist her life coach.

"His usual self, says that I have issues to work out with Isabella and that I should let people in," Willow says.

"Well I think Isabella is the ones that has the issues, not you," William says.

"Tell me about it, by the way why you ended up in your boxers on the World Wide Web," Willow asks.

"Interesting story that is," William says blushing.

"Here you are and your pizza should be reading in fifteen minutes," Jim says before disappearing again.

"So come on, what's the story," Willow asks.

"Well you see one this whole combining of families started, we tried to make each other lives hell. So I changed the latrine times, then Dylan and Phoebe pulled the old fake fire trick, causing the Beardsley to run outside, and lovely Naoko was webcasting," William says.

Willow chuckles shaking her head and says, "did you learn to not to try and outsmart them?"

"No, we ended up pulling together and trying and break our parents up, only to discovered that we wanted one giant family," William says splitting a piece of stuff dough.

"Well I have no problem with any of them expect Isabella," Willow says accepting half of the split dough.

"She always has been trouble. I mean Christina was telling Phoebe and Dylan, how she is basically her but ten times more of a bitch," William says.

"Wow, if I know Dylan and Phoebe like I do, she is not going to be a problem for much longer," Willow says.

"Let's hope so," William says.


	8. Mystic To New London

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter 7: Mystic To New London**

"You ready to your new town," William says as they stand outside of the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's time to start over again," Willow says looking at him.

"Let's get going, do you want me to drive," William asks looking at her.

"Yeah, I've actually gotten a bit frustrated and annoyed with driving," Willow says passing him her keys.

"I would too, that is not doubt in my mind," William says taking the keys.

"Well at least I didn't have to drive with anyone else," Willow says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah driving with little kids is no fun, trust me," William says, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her close.

Willow chuckles as she rests her head on his shoulder, William smiles placing a kiss on her forehead as they walk towards her car. They reach the car after walking in silence. William smiles looking at her, before placing a light but passionate kiss on her lips; Willow smiles, gently wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him.

William continues to kiss her as he pins her against the side of the car, placing his hands on her hips. Willow runs her hands up into his hair, running her fingers through as she kisses him.

William runs his hands up her sides, causing her to moan into the kiss. Willow runs tongue along his bottom lips, as she runs her hands down his neck. William opens his bottom lip, sucking on her tongue as he runs his up her sides and down her back, causing her to moan. She runs her hands down his back as he continues to suck on her tongue.

"Ring, ring, ring," a cell phone goes off causing the two to break apart.

"It's mine," William says pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Great it's my dad."

"Which means you better answer it," Willow says as looking at him.

"Don't I know it," William says answering his phone. "Hello, sir."

"William do I need to remind you that curfew is at 22:00 hundred hours, and it is now fifteen minutes after that curfew," Frank says.

William looks at his watch and says, "sorry sir, I lost track of time, we are just leaving Mystic as we speak."

"You have 30 minutes before you are grounded," Frank says.

"Got it, bye sir," William says closing his phone.

"Curfew like old times," Willow says smiling.

"You got it, come on I really don't feel like being grounded with you in the same town as me, now on," William says unlocking and opening the passenger door for her.

"Always the gentleman," Willow says getting into and putting on her seat belt.

"Well my dad raised his kids to respect authority and treat the ones we love like they are the world, because you never know when your moment might be the last," William says closing the door before getting into the driver's side.

"I love you," Willow says smiling.

"And I love you too," William says before driving.


	9. Gettysburg to New London

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter Eight: Gettysburg to New London**

The group had been wandering around the historical town for the last day and a half. They had been to the battle grounds, listen to speeches, and remembered the fallen.

"I didn't know part of our break from school included a giant history lesson," Isabella says.

"Please it's Military History," Matthew says.

"Forgot about that," Isabella says as they pack up the Escalade.

"Well we should be there in a couple hours," Jacob says.

"Than we are in for a changing world. How long till school starts back up," Isabella asks.

"A few weeks, probably three," Matthew says.

"Than it is time to rule the school," Jacob says.

"That is totally true, we just have to get an in with the school president," Isabella says.

"It's William," Jayden says looking at them.

"Come on, are you serious," Jacob says looking at them.

"Yup, we have been researching," David says showing the information and the flier.

"That is totally not William," Isabella says.

"He accredits his brother Dylan North for the help of the design of the fliers and the rest of his family for being helpers. Especially Phoebe North for her musical performance along with brothers Dylan and Jimi. Also cheer performance by Christina," Alexander says reading off the article.

"Great, we have no in," Matthew says.

"Why not, William and Christina like us," the triplets say.

"They do, but they like Willow more, same the other half of their new family," Isabella says.

"We will all do just fine, just Isabella won't," the twins say.

"What are we discussing over here," Hank asks looking at them.

"Oh just the fact that William won class Presidency and as a senior meaning he is also the school president," Isabella says.

"The triplets decided to do some research on the new school," Jacob says.

"Exactly," the three boys say.

"If you say so, time to gear up for the road. I want to be at the new house in 3 hours if possible," Hank says.

"Got it dad, Matthew go get Aiden, Jacob get Christopher and you three into your seats," Isabella says taking command.

"Got it," the five says before moving into their positions.

"She will be destroyed," Isabella says as she walks over to the driver's side of the Escalade.

Isabella sits trying to come up with a plan in order to destroy the girl who keeps taking everything from her. She has taken the affection of her family, the one guy she wanted, the freedom she wanted. She had it all and Isabella had none of it.

"Whatever you are thinking about stop," Jacob says.

"What are you talking about," she asks buckling her seat belt.

"Your plan of destruction," he clarifies.

"Why, she deserves everything she is going to get," Isabella says, starting the car.

"What about dad," Jacob asks.

"What about him," Isabella says driving off.


	10. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter Nine: The Return**

William looks over into the passenger seat as he pulls into the lighthouse driveway. He smiles as his sleeping girlfriend. He turns back towards the house as he can see the lights still on and the silhouettes of his family throughout it.

"We are here," he says as he parks the car next to his parent's cars.

Willow slowly begins to open her eyes and look at him. "I'm getting de-ja-vu."

"You always did fall asleep on the way home," William says smiling.

"I did not," she says looking at him.

"You totally did, because I would have to get you up so you could drive yourself home," he says.

"If you says so, but what does that say about you," she asks as they unbuckle their seat belts.

"That my dad didn't trust me with the only family vehicle," he says as they open the doors. "Which bag is going to let you survive with Christina and Phoebe?"

"They are not that bad and the maroon one. They just have opposite sense of style and personality, much like you and Dylan," she says grabbing her black bag from her behind her seat.

"That's stretching it. You still carry that bag everywhere," he says grabbing the maroon one, spotting the old messenger back, still on her shoulder.

"Yup, still contains my laptop, backup discs, Ipod, camera, video camera, all my writing equipment, and planners. Somethings will never change," she says walking over to him.

"Well that is always a good thing," he says putting the bag on his shoulder, before leading her towards the door. "So beware but everybody is going to be coming from everywhere."

"You are kidding," she asks walking.

"Not at all, Helen's up in her studio, my dad in his office, little kids throughout, elders doing something chores or monitoring," he says leading her up the stairs.

"So not as schedule orientated as you Beardsley are used to but not as open minded as the North family," she says.

"Basically, found a nice balance of structure and flexibility," he says reaching the door and opening it.

"Meaning you may finally be able to get away with being late for curfew," she says following him in.

"Hopefully, since it sucks being grounded and having to squeeze as much time as we could during school hours," he says leading her into the main hallway.

"You were the one, who always lost track of time," she says jokingly.

"I did not, he says looking at her.

"You totally did," Christina says.

"She is like time is only a restriction, unless in music," Dylan and Phoebe say.

Just as the two finish the two four year old boys come racing in. "Willow," Aldo and Ethan shout racing over to her.

The sound of a thousand feet can be heard racing from different places in the house. The room slowly becomes filled with ages seventeen to four.

"You're back, you're back, you're back," the voices of the newest additions chant.

Phoebe whistles loudly grabbing their attention.

"Come on guys, let's let her breathe," William says as he sees his girlfriend in a giant group hug.

"Our Willow," the fourteen younger voices say, holding on tight.

"Under ten lights out in 10 minutes," Ms. Munion calls walking into the entrance way. "Oh hello Willow."

"Hi Ms. Munion," Willow says from inside the crowd.

"We don't want to go to bed," the eight say.

"I'll be here in the morning," Willow says.

"Promise," they ask.

"I promise," Willow says looking at them.

"Okay," Aldo, Ethan, Bina, Marissa, Otter, Ely, Lau and Mick say leaving the group hug and walking up the stairs.

"Our Willow," Kelly, Joni, Micheal, Henry, Jimi and Naoko says looking at the older four.

"40 minutes for you six," Ms. Munion says following the eight.

They just hold on tighter as Dylan grabs the black messenger back from her.

"Thanks, are they always like this," she asks looking at the older four.

"When Frank leaves on missions but never for more than a few week is he gone," Dylan says.

"We were waiting for college to see, if they would be like this," Christina says.

"So how does this fit into the experiment," Willow asks.

"Probably pre-college days," Phoebe and William say.

"Aww," Willow says looking at the six. "Are you guys afraid that if you let me go, I'll disappear?"

"No that the four will take up all your time," the six say.

"Ouch," the other four say.

"Does the truth hurt," the six say.

"You six do realize that if you keep squeezing her, she is not going to be able to breathe," Frank says.

"Hi Mr. Beardsley," Willow says from the crowd.

"It's Frank, Willow. Movie it guys; William, Phoebe, Dylan, and Christina will play nice," Frank says looking at them.

"Got it," the ten say as the six spread out.

"Thank you Frank," Willow says.

"Anytime, 20 minutes for 10 through 15 lights out," he say before disappearing.

"Great," the six say disappointed.

"Come on, let's go do something fun," Willow suggests.

"Stories in the lighthouse," Jimi says.

"Well than we better get moving before we have no time," Phoebe says as the six go racing off.

"Nice work," Christina says as the older four and Willow follow.

"Than we are in place to to discuss the 'I.M.B.P.I.P.' plan," Dylan says walking up the stairs.

"The what plan," Willow asks following as William and Dylan drop her bags off in the girl's room.

"The your not going to worry about plan," William says walking up the stairs.

"You're dreaming if you think that is going to happen," Phoebe says looking at him.

"Come on you five," the younger six call down.

"We are coming, no one better have lit the lamp," William calls up.

All they hear is silence.

"Oh crap," the two boys say before racing off.

"When will they learn," the three girls say. "Never."

"You six scared us half to death, do you know we thought someone could have been hurt," they hear Dylan lecture.

"They only did it because they thought it would make us come up quicker," Willow says.

"Not cool, you guys," William says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What story," Willow asks.

Different request are shouted out as the five laugh.


	11. The 'IMBPIP' Plan and Involvement

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter Ten: The 'I.M.B.P.I.P' Plan and Involvement**

"Okay, now who wants to tell me what plan was supposed to be discussed up here," Willow says.

"Here we go," William says holding her.

"The 'Isabella Must Be Put Into Her Place' Plan," Dylan says smiling.

"This is not going to end with a positive outcome," Willow says.

"Trust us," Christina and Phoebe says.

"That scared me," William says.

"I know," Willow says.

"Come on the last together plan of ours worked," Dylan says.

"Only for us to not get what we wanted," William reminds them.

"This does not including destroying families, only putting one member into its proper place," Phoebe says.

"Exactly, we just want to do something we have been waiting to do forever," Christina says.

"You three are on your own," William says.

"What he said," Willow says looking at them.

"Okay, why don't you two go catch up," Dylan says.

"Works for me," William says leading her back down the stairs.

"Is it a good idea to leave them up there alone," Willow asks following his lead.

"I don't know anymore," William says leading her towards his room.

"That is scary, never in my did I ever see the four of you getting along," Willow says entering his room. "Whoa, how long did it take for you two to come up with this design."

"It came out after the school elections," William says.

"You two learned to co-exist together. The last I heard, you wanted to kill them," she says sitting on his bed.

"I'm picky, you know that," he says looking at her, moving towards her.

"I still wonder, what you are going to like during college, university or at the Academy," she says looking at him.

"That's a scary thought," he says laying beside her.

"I know," she says looking at him.

"Ha ha," he says wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What I thought honesty was your policy," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That is an opinion, not a fact," he says pulling her closer.

"Oh really, so opinions are not supposed to be honest," she asks looking at him.

"Ssh you," he says kissing her.

She smiles, kissing him, pulling her body closer to his as his hands move to her hips. She kisses him as as her fingers move into his hair. His tongue begins to trace her bottom lip, that she gladly opens for him. He allows his tongue to explore her mouth as her fingers start to massage his scalp.

William moves his hands to grab the hem of her tank top and running his hands under her shirt. Willow nips at his tongue as her fingers trace behind her ears. William groans, moving his hands up her sides, removing his lips from hers and attaching them to her neck. Willow moans lightly as she runs her hands down his back.

"Eldest lights out in fifteen minutes," Frank calls lough enough for them to hear but low enough not to disturb the sleeping ones.

"You two should be lucky, that I am not the other half," Helen says as the two teens quickly separate.

"Very true Helen," Willow says blushing.

"Absoutely true," William says blushing.

"Night," Helen says as she walks away.

"Night," the two say.


	12. Arriving in New London

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND BEHAVIOURS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS SOMEONE ELSES.

**Chapter Eleven: Arriving in New London**

The two Escalades and Sedan pulled up in front of the large house that you could see the academy from.

"Welcome to New London kids," Hanks says getting out of his car.

"Another move," Sophia says sarcastically as the girls get out.

"Another new home," Olivia adds looking at her.

"Another new school," Emma adds looking at them.

"This should be our last move," Francine says looking at them with a smile.

The Jasper kids just shake their heads.

"Okay, okay enough complaining," Hank says looking at them. "Rooming assignments on the second floor in the north bedroom are Isabella and Emma, the room next to them in Joshua and Daniel, the last room is David, Alexander and Jayden. Main floor in the room next to ours is Aiden and Christopher, next to them is Sophia and Olivia. In the basement in the far north room is Anthony and Noah and the next room is Jacob and Matthew. That leaves the attic to Willow.

"Floor leaders," Matthew asks.

"Matthew and Jacob in the basement, Isabella on the second and we are on the main," Hank says.

"Can we see our rooms," Emma asks looking at her dad.

"Grabs your bags and we can go in, Francine says grabbing her bag.

The kids quickly follow before going inside of their new home.

"Okay we are going to go for a tour and drop our bags off in our assigned rooms," Hank says.

"Let's start with the basement," Francine says leading them down the spiral staircase.

"This is the recreation room, the juice bar is also down here and the media room," Hanks says as the boys put their bags inside of their assigned rooms. "An extra storage room is offered and from the outside we can access the sports garage. Two bathrooms, also access to the backyard."

"Now if we go back up to the main floor," Francine says leading.

"We have the Great room, the hallway that leads to bathroom and the two bedrooms," Hanks says walking.

"The other hallway leads into our room, on the west side of the house is the kitchen, dining room and mudroom that has access to the garage," Francine says walking.

"There is a small workshop in the garage and the dining room leads to the outside porch," Hank concludes as they put their bags down.

"Now the final floors are made up of mostly bedroom," Francine says leading them up the stairs.

"There is only one bathroom up here, that means you are all going to have to learn to share between the seven that live on these floors," Hank says.

"And the door next to Joshua and Daniel's room leads up to Willow's," Francine says as they conclude the tour.

"Matthew, Jacob, Isabella move the cars into the garage and meet us in the Great room," Hank says tossing them the keys.

"Got it," the three says before leaving.

"So what is the plan." Jayden asks as he looks at his father.

"Well Frank is due to arrive soon with his family," Hanks says. "We are all going to spend the day hanging out and getting to know one another because of the two newly created families are going to be accompanying each other to a lot of events."

"Uh dad we already know Frank and the Beardsley clan, remember we met in Virginia two years ago," Emma says.

"We all lived on the same base back in Utah," Anthony says.

"We also were in Pennsylvania together," Olivia adds in.

"Yes but you have not met Helen and her ten children," Francine says.

"Wait Frank re-married," Isabella questions.

"Yes he married his high school sweetheart," Francine says. "She is a calm person, who you can learn a lot about inspiration, art, creativity and free expression."

"Did you say ten kids," Aiden asks.

"Yup, she had four and adopted six," Francine explains.

"Wow, that's really cool," Sophia says. "What age range?"

"Let's see Phoebe would not be seventeen and Aldo would be four," Francine says.

"Just like us and the Beardsley children," Hank says he hears a car pulls up.

"I got it," Isabella says as she turns towards the front door.

Jacob and Matthew are right behind her. She turns and looks at them as she reaches the door. She just shakes her head and opens the door.

"Isabella Jaspers, look at you," Frank says walking up and holding Aldo's and Ethan's hand. "What's it been almost ten months?"

"Almost nine months Admiral," Isabella says smiling gesturing them inside. "Dad's waiting in the great room to do introductions."

"Of course," Frank says looking behind him.

"Don't worry Admiral, I'll lead you in and Matthew is here to help direct the rest," Jacob says as he leads the three into the Great Room.

Isabella smiles as she watches the group of fourteen children walk into her house. She spot Christina and William laughing at something Willow said.

"Isabella," Christian says smiling seeing her.

"Christina," Isabella says. "It seems our dads are in speratable."

"That it does," Christina says entering.


End file.
